Birthday Present
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam thinks his best friend has forgotten his birthday. Slash, one-shot


**Hopefully the first of a few birthday fics dedicated to the gorgeous Adam Copeland. I know its not until Sunday but I decided to get in early. Set a couple years ago.**

"Jeffy!" Adam whined, dropping down beside the American. The younger blonde wrapped his arms around his friends shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on Adams head as it was leant on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Ads?" he asked. "It's your birthday. You're supposed to be happy." Adam turned sad puppy-dog eyes up at him.

"Jay forgot," was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Jeff pulled Adam closer in reply.

"I'm sorry Ads," he sighed. "Jay can be a dick." The older blonde just buried his face into the crook of Jeff's neck, silently seeking comfort from his friend. For his part, Jeff gently rubbed circles on Adams back, trying to comfort the Canadian after his long time best friend had forgotten his birthday.

"I'm fine," the longhaired blonde insisted finally as he pulled away. "I'm just really tired. I'll probably go up to bed."

"Adam," Jeff began.

"I'm fine Jeff, really," Adam assured him. "I'm sorry I ruined the party." Jeff reached out and placed one last kiss on the back of the Canadians hand.

"Get some rest," he said. "You and I will go do something tomorrow." Adam nodded.

"I'd like that," he admitted. "Just you and me." With those words Adam smiled sweetly with the hint of sadness and walked away, his head bowed.

* * *

><p>Adam began to wake up, slowly becoming aware of a throbbing ache in his groin. Blinking, he started to panic as he realised that he was blindfolded, and the panic only intensified when he realised that he couldn't move his arms. The blonde let out a scared whimper, not remembering bringing anyone back to the room with him. He tried to hold in any other noises, afraid of letting his captor know he was awake, afraid of being taken without his permission.<p>

The sound of footsteps coming towards him frightened him even further, causing him to unconsciously try to scoot back into the headboard. The soft creak of the bed as the other person sat on it Adam whimpered, trying to pull away when the soft touch on his cheek stopped him. He knew the calloused fingers of his best friend anywhere.

"Jay-Jay?" he whimpered. The fingers began to stroke his cheek softly.

"Were you expecting someone else?" came the gentle teasing tones of the other Canadian. Adam let out a shuddering breath.

"Take the blindfold off," he begged. "I want to see you." Jay did as he was asked, sliding the fabric off his friends eyes. Adam blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, smiling shyly at the concerned frown on the younger blondes face.

"You ok my baby?" he asked, resting his rough hand against Adams cheek. Adam nuzzled into it, loving the affection from his favourite man in the world.

"Am now," Adam confessed, smiling up at Jay. The shorter blonde didn't look convinced.

"So what was the problem before?" he asked. Adam faked a look of innocence, widening his eyes and biting his lower lip.

"NO problem," he tried. "You just startled me." Jay tugged on a loose lock of blonde hair.

"In the bar," he corrected. "I got a very nasty text message from Jeff which basically said that I was a dickhead in many more words." Adam blushed, looking at the covers under his body. He knew that his overreaction was what caused Jeff to act like that.

"It's nothing Jay," he started.

"Read," his friend said, holding his phone so that Adam could see it easily.

_Jason you are a fucking idiot. You have the prettiest diva in the company hanging over you and you're too blind to even see it. If you're not careful you're going to push him away for good. I suggest you get your ass up to his room right now and apologise for hurting him like that. If you don't, I'm going to reintroduce your face to my fist!_

Adam giggled slightly. The blonde American was a fantastic friend to him. He was going to have to figure out a way to set him up with someone.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" jay asked. Adam shrugged, looking away from his best friend.

"I thought you forgot," he admitted softly. Jay tilted his head back so that Adam was forced to look at him.

"I could never forget," he told him. "I wanted to make tonight special."

"Why?" Adam asked in confusion. Jay chuckled softly.

"You remember our agreement?" Adam nodded eagerly. He had always been interested in Jay, it was how he had worked out he was gay in fact. And as much as he had fought the realisation-and he had fought it alright, he had only accepted it once he had been shoved into that stupid storyline with Amy-he had never been able to truly deny that Jay was attractive. Once they had gotten to the age where both of them had been thinking about having sex Adam had been thinking more and more about Jay. The younger blonde had noticed, and after the best kiss of Adams life-a fact he still insisted on 20 years later-had told him that if he felt the same way on Adams 35th birthday then Jay would make love to him.

"How do you feel now Adam?" Jay asked. The blonde looked up at his friend.

"I love you," he said bluntly. "I think I always have. I just didn't want to admit it." A smile slid onto Jays face.

"Lie back then baby," he murmured. "Let me take care of you. Make you feel good." Adam sighed as he leant back against the pillows at his back, secure in the knowledge that Jay would follow through on his promises.

* * *

><p>"Oh Jay…" Adam moaned, arching his back as the younger blonde took his cock into his mouth. The long haired blonde barely felt the burn as Jay stretched him, too distracted by the other blonde's mouth.<p>

"Ready baby?" the stockier blonde asked, lubing himself up before moving up to peck Adams lips gently. The older blonde nodded, whimpering softly as he was penetrated. Jay peppered soft kisses over Adams face, trying to soothe him.

"It'll be over soon baby," he soothed. "It'll be over soon and then you will only feel pleasure." Adam whimpered, allowing the soft kisses to help him relax.

"Ok," he finally choked out. With one last kiss Jay began moving in and out gently, at least until Adam began to push his hips back into Jay's thrusts. Once that happened Jay began to pick up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into Adams ass.

* * *

><p>The blonde birthday boy was on fire. It felt like hours since Jay had begun fucking him. Every time the elder blonde felt like he was about to come Jay started slowing down and brought him back from the edge.<p>

"Jay-Jay please!" Adam begged. "Love you…need to cum…cum for you…only you…"Jay finally relented and began to pound into him again, rolling his hips on every thrust. It wasn't long before Adam screamed and came, covering his stomach. Jay followed him and came deep inside him, the feel making Adam whimper.

"Love you Adam baby," Jay husked as he fell next to Adam, making sure to pull out carefully.

"Love you too Jay," Adam purred as Jay pulled him closer, stroking his hair.

"Happy birthday baby," Jay added, placing a kiss on Adams head. The elder Canadian placed a soft kiss on Jay's chest before murmuring a soft "Sleep now." that had Jay chuckling.

"You're mine now," he whispered once he was sure Adam was asleep. "I'm never going to let you go." As he closed his eyes he missed the wicked grin that slid across Adams lips. He wasn't going to let his love go either. Not for anything.


End file.
